Petits OS de Sac d'Os
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: DEUXIEME VOLET ! Un petit poème....
1. Song Fic 1

Une petite Song Fic pour commencer, pas de titre, parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé !

Pour une question de logique, toute la chanson n'est pas traitée. En effet, elle parle au départ de l'amour d'un père pour sa fille. Dans les deux premiers couplets, ça ne se voit pas, mais dans les suivants il n'est question que de cela. Et, comme je souhaite parler d'amour, d'attirance d'une personne pour une autre, je n'utilise que le début de cette chanson magnifique.

De plus, pour garder la surprise, le titre de la chanson ne vous sera donné qu'à la fin, pour ne pas influencer votre lecture en fonction de vos goûts musicaux .

Bon assez parlé……. Entrons dans le vif du sujet….. Bonne lecture !

Sac d'Os

* * *

_Somedays I sit, staring out the window, watchin' this world pass me by…_

Certains jours, j'ai l'impression d'être seul, si seul… le sentiment d'être comme un étranger, un cheveux sur la soupe, un intrus dans ce monde si intriguant me hante, me poursuit quoi que je fasse, et je vois cette Terre tourner sans moi…

…_Sometimes I think, there's nothin' to live for…_

Certains jours, je ne vois plus de raisons à ma vie, je ne me trouve aucune utilité, j'ai l'impression de n'être là que pour assurer la survie d'une espèce, la continuité d'une lignée pure. Ma vie ressemble à celle d'un pion dans un jeu à jamais stoppé…

…_I almost break down and cry…_

Certains jours, cette vie m'exaspère trop, je m'allonge, et là, seulement là, je m'autorise l'écoulement de ce flot de sentiments trop longtemps emprisonné au plus profond de moi, la pression diminue et je me sens mieux l'espace d'un instant…

… _Sometimes I think I'm crazy, I'm crazy oh so crazy…_

Certains jours, je ne me sens pas dans la norme, j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait m'enfermer, je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne veux pas être comme ces gens qui m'entourent, je ne pense ni ne vit comme eux… Pourtant, le choixpeau m'a jugé comme eux… Pourquoi ? Je suis tellement différent !

…_Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time?..._

Certains jours, je me dis que si je quittais ce monde, ma présence ne manquerait pas vraiment à ceux qui vivent avec moi. Au contraire, certains seraient heureux de ne plus avoir à me suivre, à faire comme si nous étions amis. Pourtant je ne leur demande rien, mais mon 'rang', ma condition, font qu'ils s'en sentent obligés. D'autres seraient soulagés de ne plus avoir à subir les moqueries derrières lesquelles je cache mon désespoir et ma tristesse…

…_But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy…_

Mais, certains jours, lorsque je le vois, quand il daigne m'approcher, dès l'instant où ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvrent légèrement, même si les paroles qui s'échappent de cette bouche si attirante ne sont qu'haine et injures, tout va mieux. C'est dans ces moments là que je comprend ma vie, ma souffrance ; et ma douleur s'octroie alors un nom…

… _It all makes sense when I look into his eyes…_

Certains jours, mes prunelles plongent dans les siennes et, quand ce vert si particulier m'inonde et pénètre au plus profond de mon être si désespéré, je suis heureux.

Lorsque dans son regard passe une étincelle, quand je vois ce feu de vie brûler au fond de ses yeux, alors je ressens une joie immense, un sentiment de plénitude infinie m'envahit, comme si inconsciemment il me transmettait un peu de sa chaleur, et, tout prend alors sens, je comprend pourquoi je m'efforce de vivre…

…_Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders…_

Certains jours, c'est comme si tout le malheur du monde reposait sur mes épaules, ma vie a tellement peu de sens… Je passe beaucoup de temps à déambuler dans les couloirs, tous me regardent sans vraiment me voir, il y a trop de mépris me concernant, je n'inspire que de la haine, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve, je me sens évité, fui par ceux que j'aurai pu apprécier si seulement mon esprit avait intégré le corps d'un autre, si seulement cette vie n'était pas la mienne.

Mes pensées sont confuses…je ne sais pas trop si c'est du dégoût, de la colère ou juste une intense tristesse que je ressens face à cette réalité qui est mienne.

…_Everyone's leaning on me…_

Certains jours, pourtant, mes parents semblent avoir de grandes ambitions pour moi. Mais, ces projets ne me conviennent pas, je n'aspire pas à la vie sombre de hors-la-loi à laquelle je semble promis, les ténèbres ne m'attirent pas, contrairement à eux…

…_Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over…_

Certains jours, je me demande si ce monde est fait pour moi, tout me paraît à l'envers. Tous marchent d'un même pas, vers une destination unique, mais, moi, j'essaye de remonter à contre courant, je lutte pour ne pas être comme tout le monde, pour ne pas ressembler à la masse, je veux être différent pour qu'il me remarque, mais d'un autre côté, je souffre de cette différence tant désirée, je ne sais plus réellement ce que je souhaite, je suis habité par tant de sentiments contraires.

…_But then he comes back to me…_

Certains jours, lorsque mon moral est au plus bas, lorsque je songe au pire, sa présence m'est offerte, je peux le contempler à souhait, j'apprend chaque détail de ce visage si pur, j'observe ce corps si parfait que j'aimerai tant toucher, caresser, lécher, posséder autant que je le souhaite, et cette vision si réconfortante me redonne goût à la vie…

… _My baby (…) keeps gettin' older, I watch him grow up with pride…_

Certains jours, je me rend compte à quel point il a changé. Cela fait maintenant 7ans que l'on se connaît, et, lorsque je regarde derrière nous, je revois son visage enfantin, son corps si fragile, sa timidité d'avant, mais aussi son étonnement, sa curiosité face à sa nouvelle vie de sorcier. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jeune adulte plein d'assurance que je croise parfois dans le parc. Son visage a gardé ce charme qui m'intriguait tant auparavant. Ses cheveux de jais sont toujours autant en bataille, par contre, son corps s'est musclé. Parfois, lorsque la pluie fait irruption pendant un match de Quiddich, sa robe se colle à sa peau, et je me surprends à regarder ses muscles contractés, tout son corps à l'affût, qui attend le moment où le Vif d'Or fera son apparition dans le stade. Quelques fois, je l'imagine torse nu, ses abdominaux bien en vue, et cette seule pensée me fait frissonner…

Mais, il a également mûri. Son comportement en cours, avec ses amis a évolué, son langage, ses idées sont différents, c'est tout son être qui s'est modifié…

Je suis fier d'être tombé amoureux, d'éprouver ces sentiments pour _lui_, c'est quelqu'un de bien…

Si seulement il prenait le temps de me connaître !

…_People make jokes cuz they don't understand me, they just don't see my real side…_

Certains jours, je me rends compte à quel point les autres me trouvent étrange, ils se moquent de moi, mais, ils ne comprennent pas ma vie, ils ne peuvent déchiffrer mon comportement quand il m'approche. Je suis tellement intimidé dans ces moments-là, que je ne suis plus vraiment le même… je réagis parfois bizarrement, parce que je ne sais que dire, que faire. Ils ne peuvent savoir pourquoi je semble si absent lorsque je suis dans la Grande Salle et qu'il y est aussi… Ils n'ont jamais réellement su qui je suis, et ne le sauront peut-être jamais…. Je suis tellement différent….

…_I love my baby more than life in itself…_

Certains jours, je me rend vraiment compte que ma seule raison de vivre, c'est lui, sa présence, son sourire, sa voix, son visage d'ange…. Je me lève le matin en pensant à lui, il me hante tout au long de la journée, et, tous mes rêves me montrent l'histoire d'amour que nous ne vivrons jamais….

Si je ne peux l'avoir, alors la vie ne m'aura plus….

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, un peu triste je sais…

J'espère que ça vous a plu….

Laissez moi un petit mot pour me le dire !

Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai beaucoup d'autres fics de ce genre, dites moi si ça vous intéresserait !

Bisous à tous….

Sac d'Os (http: La chanson, c'est 'Hailie's Song', d'Eminem….


	2. Poème 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un petit OS, ici c'est un poème sur la guerre... C'est pas très long, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour vous en le lisant!

Gros bisous à tous, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour le premier volet interdit désormais de répondre aux reviews, mais sachez que je les lis toutes et ça me fais très plaisir! ).

Sac d'Os

* * *

Il y a quelques instants

Dans une douce chaleur d'été.

Un immense drapeau blanc

Dans le camp adverse s'est dressé

J'ai rêvé de ce moment

Des jours et des nuits durant

Mes yeux emplis de sommeil

Se lèvent vers cette plaine

Depuis peu baignée de soleil ;

Ici, il n'y a plus de haine…

J'ai rêvé de ce moment

Des jours et des nuits durant

Je découvre alors devant moi

Des milliers de corps froids

Tant de victimes innocentes

D'une guerre insolente.

Moi qui croyais que ce moment

Serait un soulagement…

Je distingue parmi cet enchevêtrement

De formes figées à jamais

Ceux qui étaient mes proches, mes confidents

Sont-il désormais en paix ?

Moi qui croyais que ce moment

Serait un soulagement…

Pourrais-je un jour lointain

Faire abstraction de ces images atroces

Témoins d'une bataille féroce,

Et d'une cruauté sans fin ?

Pour moi ce moment

Restera un déchirement

Même si bientôt mes blessures

Ne seront que d'horribles souvenirs,

Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, je suis sûr,

Mon cœur continuera à souffrir.

Pour moi ce moment

Restera un déchirement

Je vais reprendre vie

Sans pour autant oublier ces années

Durant lesquelles mes amis

Dans un sommeil sans fin sont tombés.

Peut-il exister moment

Plus éprouvant ?

Néanmoins chaque nuit

Cette scène reviendra me hanter

Jusqu'à ce que la vie

Vienne enfin à me quitter.

Peut-il exister moment

Plus éprouvant ?

* * *

Voilà ! Ca vous a plus? Peu importe ce que vous en pensez, faites moi en part ! Il suffit de cliquer sur 'go' ! 


End file.
